


Daddy please

by oiamasuperdancingqueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiamasuperdancingqueen/pseuds/oiamasuperdancingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>只是个kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy please

Daddy Please

Chuck怒气冲冲的回到宿舍，苦了Max一路小跑跟在他脚后，一进屋就趴在水盆前把水舔的呱唧呱唧响。  
“安静Max！”他烦躁的冲他嚷嚷，斗牛犬停下了喝水，但仍然伸着舌头大口的喘气。  
Chuck并不是生他的气，他没办法对一个从小陪着自己的老朋友生气，他气的自己竟然在近身搏斗里输给了Raleigh Becket那家伙。  
“操。”脱下空军夹克的时候肋下拉扯的生疼，他一边骂一边起身，准备去浴室。上次三胞胎里不知道是老大还是老二给了他一瓶红色的药油，如果他没记错现在应该是那玩意派上用场的时候了。  
他打开洗手台上方小柜子的门，一大包脱脂棉顿时冒了出来，随后噼里啪啦的掉下一大堆小瓶子小罐子，都是他之前胡乱塞进去的结果。Chuck手忙脚乱的试图把他们都接住，感谢猎人学院的反应能力训练课，他成功的做到了。  
当他用下巴夹着棉包，手肘托着剃须膏和须后水，打算用鼻子把柜门先顶上的时候，发现镜子里有个人在看着他。  
“要么帮忙，要么出去。”他停下自己的动作，冷冰冰的说。  
“你该学着整理东西，”那人说不上生气，但语气也不算温和。  
“哦是吗？早几年怎么没人要求我干这些？也许我该干脆连修墙的手艺也一起学了算了。”Chuck把手里的东西都扔在洗手台上，剃须泡沫的罐子从上面滚下来，吓的Max从水盆边抬起头。  
他继续在柜子里翻找，但那瓶味道古怪的药油就像彻底消失了。  
“妈的，就放这了。”他完全无视身后的人，使劲甩上柜门。  
“在这里。”那人叹着气走到他身边，弯腰从下面的抽屉中取出了一个巴掌大的小瓶子，“你嫌味道不好让我扔掉，我就和其他你让我扔掉的东西放一起了。”  
Chuck伸手打算把那小瓶从他手里抢过来，但显然他的动作早在对方意料之中。  
“还是我来，”他躲过他的手，顺势抓住他的手腕，把他拉到身边，“听话。”  
“听个屁。”Chuck嘴上这样说，但身体已经不自觉的朝他倾过去，像是一枝小树，总会朝着阳光的方向生长。  
“抬手。”那人命令道。  
Chuck让他脱掉自己的T恤，Raleigh那几圈一点力气也没控制，每一记都狠狠的在他身上留下了淤红的印子。  
“操他的Becket，真不知道你为什么对他这么客气。”他赤裸上身面对着那人，看着他扭开瓶盖，把里面红色透明的液体倒在手心。  
“Ew，”他皱起鼻子，“难闻，我说，这玩意有用吗？”  
“闭嘴，臭小子。”随着这句话他的手心已经覆在了他右边乳下腰侧那一块皮肤上。  
“喂！那很疼！”Chuck呲着牙朝他喊，但他像没听到一样，用另一只手抓过他的腰，手心用力在那块带着拳印的伤痕上缓缓的移动。  
“打架的时候你想什么了？”他的手掌在腰部皮肤上加了压力，重重的按压着。  
“他才是先动手的那个，你他妈没看到吗？”Chuck被他的手扣着腰背，再说他也不想显得自己会因为怕疼打算躲开，反而朝他更凑的进了一些，“操他的……”  
他的嘴突然被狠狠的咬住，那人在他下唇留下齿印，不等他反击，再温柔的用舌头舔过那已经渗血的伤口，直到Chuck所有的挣扎和脏话变成温顺的贴合和意义不明的咕哝。  
“够了。”他在这年轻人开始用已经开始隆起的下身蹭着自己时推开了他，他们有日子没做了，他知道他想要什么。  
“操你啊！”Chuck不满的大叫，刚刚他的手明明在他背脊充满情欲的移动，他的舌头一下下粗鲁的刺进他口中，他喜欢这个，但现在推开他算什么。  
“管好你的嘴，小子。”  
“得了得了，”Chuck从他手臂中挣扎出来，在他身前蹲下，抬起头看着他带着笑意的眼睛，翻了个白眼，“管的好。”  
他看着他已然被撑的变形的裤裆嗤笑一声，鼻子凑上去嗅着，直到那人的手掌不耐烦的按住他的后脑，手指在他头发里收紧，他才拉下拉链，把他勃起多时的欲望释放出来。  
说实话Chuck不喜欢给人口活。当然了，享受一个口活是很不错的，尤其是当那个人了解你所有细小的喜好，对你每个可能的反应有所预料，熟练的而准确的给你最激烈的高潮，那棒极了。不过给别人口活是另外一回事。他讨厌从下而上的看着他，好像自己的地位只是从属，好像自己屈服于某种欲望，再说他那玩意的尺寸也真不怎么好伺候，每次他都要花太长时间才能把它彻底吞下去，搞不好第二天嗓子都哑了。  
可是他喜欢听到他的呻吟，那种自暴自弃，沉溺于情欲中的呻吟。那可比他平日说教和讲道理的正经声音好听多了。他也喜欢看到他总是挺的笔笔直的腰杆无法控制的朝自己嘴里拱起，喜欢他完全射出来后一时间对不上焦距的眼睛：总结一下，Chuck就是喜欢看他失控。  
他肯定还没洗澡，和那根大家伙一起从裤子中弹出来的还有男人的体味，浓重的冲到鼻腔，Chuck呛了一下。  
“你闻起来简直和Max一样。”他抱怨的说。  
“但你还不是总在亲他。”他的声音从头顶传来，带着一丝不耐烦。  
“又没说我讨厌这味道。”他嘟囔着，抬起眼睛看着他，知道他也在紧紧的盯着自己，忍不住得意的扬起嘴角，凑了过去。  
他想听到的呻吟从自己的嘴唇包裹住他湿滑的前端就发了出来，他们确实很久没做了，Chuck偶尔会在训练结束冲凉的时候匆忙的给自己撸一发，至于他，Chuck知道他肯定不会这样做。  
喜欢折磨自己的类型。  
有种人就这样，对身边的人严格，对自己更甚。简直是变态的一种，Chuck从小就领教了，所以找到能让他服软的方式真是要珍惜，他想着，一面卖力的舔舐他的阴茎，把唾液和他流出来的体液涂的满柱身都是，然后才缓缓的把他含进去。  
圆滑的柱头轻易的抵到了嗓子，他挪动舌头，听到他因此低声的叹气。  
他喜欢这个，他喜欢自己因为要满足他显得为难，于是他把那根热滚滚的肉柱吐出来，用手捧着，轻一下重一下的抚弄着。他盯着他，他的想法不需要通感都已经几乎是大喊的冲进耳朵里，但是Chuck就是不照做，就是那样恶质的盯着他看。  
“小混球，”他收紧了握住他后颈的手指，把他从身下提了上来，“你真是缺乏教育。”  
“也许。”Chuck的手没离开那根东西，在他们身体中间抚弄着，有意无意的按在自己同样坚挺的阴茎上。  
那人按着他的背把他压在洗手台上，上面那些乱七八糟的东西顿时掉落满地。  
“这次我们先从不懂礼貌开始教起。”他咬着他的耳朵，一手伸到他身前拉开了他的裤链，粗重的军装裤滑落到小腿，卡在靴子边缘。  
他紧贴着他的背，刚刚涂过药油的位置热的要命，那奇异的味道在狭小的空间里变的仿佛有种混乱空间的魔力。他用手指沾着自己前端分泌的液体滑进他的臀缝，年轻的皮肤紧绷而有张力，因为他的进入反射的收缩着。  
“啪！”  
他用力的打了他一巴掌，臀瓣上顿时浮现出微红的掌印。  
“嘿！”Chuck扭头抗议，被他直接吞进嘴里，他惩戒一样的捕捉他的舌头，用力吸吮，碾压他的嘴唇，同时手指沉稳的朝洞口推进去。  
指节意外顺利的被吞没进去。  
“你想我，是不是？”他在那滚热的甬道里深深浅浅的抽插翻搅，一面咬着他的嘴唇低声的问道。  
“如果我想要，”Chuck的呼吸有些紊乱，嘴唇都渴望的追逐他的，但说出来的话还是那么不中听，“才不需要等你。”  
“是吗，”他猛的加入两根手指，听到他在身下大声呜咽着，才开始继续，“你这么肯定。”  
“操，操……”Chuck被他特意的刺激弄的说不出完整的句子，该死的他知道自己最怕和最想要的东西，然后不断给他，又不断拿走。  
他的手肘本来撑在洗手台上，但从身后袭来的一阵阵酥麻让他没有力气继续，整个胸膛贴在了上面，冰的他打了个战。  
那人感觉到他突然咬住了他的手指，臀瓣加紧，才把自己的欲望凑过去。  
“可以给你点时间找到套子。”他在那个已经被自己开拓到一翕一合的入口磨蹭着，不进入，也不离开，从镜子里看着Chuck已经涨的通红的脸。  
“我，不，他妈的，需要。”Chuck抓住他的大腿朝自己靠近，他的肌肉和自己一样紧绷，但他就是不肯顺着他的力气凑过去。  
“你忘了该说什么。”他躲闪着他在身下扭动，试图吞进他的屁股，腾出一只手按住他，整个人压在他的背上。镜子里他们的脸贴的很近，他的声音和温热的呼吸一起喷在他涨红的脸颊上。  
“操我，快点。”Chuck咬着牙说。  
“不是这句。”他摇摇头。但也许是他终于发了善心，或者是那双被情欲渲染到迷茫的眼睛让他心软，他还是扶着自己的阴茎，缓慢的推进他的身体。  
年轻人火热的包裹住他，像是期待已久，一股脑的缠在他突入的欲望上。他被这热情搞的差点失控，说起来都是太久没做的错，他在没有完全没入的时候停了下来，让自己和欲望都冷静一下，才开始按照自己的节奏，用力的冲顶起来。  
“睁开眼睛，”他抓住Chuck的下巴，在他肩上狠狠的咬了一口，“看着你自己。”  
Chuck闷闷的哼着，他还真舍得下口，然后他按照他说的睁开自己的眼睛：那个眼眶发红，嘴巴张开发出柔软呻吟的人，妈的，就是自己。  
但他竟然挪不开视线。那人伏在自己肩头，镜子里只看到浅色的发顶，他的肩胛紧绷着，手臂肌肉隆起，撑在他们身边。他随着他的动作一下下晃动着，迷恋的看着那肩膀和手臂，直到他在他腰际拧了一下。  
“快说那句。”他开始气喘吁吁，这小子比他想象的渴求这个，就连想完全抽身都比平时费劲。  
“操到我说，”Chuck得意的笑着，随即因为他用力的深深插入拱起了脖颈，发出长长的呻吟，但当他抽出刑具，他又变得嘴硬，“如果你有这个本事。”  
“很好。”  
他离开他的背，抱起他，让他翻了个身，而那滚热的肉茎在并未从体内离开，听到他因此发出类似哽咽的声音，推着他的身体把他抱到洗手台上。  
Chuck想把腿打开，但他的裤子还挂在靴子上，缺少了填补的身体渴求再次被填满，他急躁的扒拉着自己的鞋，但姿势太糟糕，他稍一用力，就几乎从台子上滑下去。  
“你他妈就不能一次痛痛快快的操完吗？”他的话里因为参杂了太多呻吟变的不像抗议更像撒娇，连他自己听了都觉得脸红，他索性别过头去。  
那人终于还是先让步，他贴近他吻他，用唇舌把他弄的更加柔软，湿漉漉的，一面扯掉靴子，分开他的双腿，再次把自己嵌进去。  
这个姿势让他可以进入的更深，Chuck也干脆放弃了抵抗，大声的呻吟。  
他体贴的在每次重重蹂躏他后穴时轻柔的抚慰他身前颤抖的阴茎，让呻吟变成呜咽，再满意的吞进一个吻里。  
Chuck觉得自己的背就要撞碎镜子了，他的动作开始变得无序而更加用力，他快要到了。  
他挺起身搂紧他的肩膀，鼻子埋在他的颈窝里，把自己身体所有的掌控权完全的叫出去，等着那一刻的来临。  
他叫着他的名字。  
好像所有血液都涌到了两个人交合的位置，汇集起随时会爆炸一样的压力。  
一下更重的冲顶后他死死咬住了下唇，脖子无力的朝后仰过去。  
“快……”他混乱的喃喃道，如果不把那些欲望发泄出来，他觉得自己就会裂开，变成一千片和那些乱七八糟的瓶瓶罐罐混在一起。  
但他停了下来。  
该死的他到底怎么做到的！  
“说那句话。”他在他身体里停住，Chuck感觉的到他充盈的欲望随着血液鼓动在甬道里一跳一跳的，但他就是不再继续，抵着他最脆弱的地方，请求，或者命令。  
“……”他还想抵抗，身体却已经屈服的吐出他想听的那一句，“Daddy，please……”  
就像打开地狱之门的咒语，炙热的岩浆劈头盖脸的笼罩下来，他搂紧他，两个人一起被吞没在高热里。

“你得帮我清理……”他的头软软的垂在他颈边，嘟囔着说。  
“恩。”  
“还要整理浴室……”要不是他太久没来自己的浴室怎么会这么乱。  
“可以。”  
“还有不准给那个Becket打饭。”要知道他气了好久这事。  
“还有吗？”  
“亲我。”他凑上去。  
“你像是个小孩子……”  
“Daddy ，PLEASE……”

 

 

 

END


End file.
